Conventionally, electronic components (hereinafter referred to as components), such as tape automated bonding (TAB) substrates, semiconductor elements, and flexible substrates which have an electrode, are mounted on flat panel displays (hereinafter referred to as panels) such as liquid crystal displays and plasma displays which have an electrode made of indium in oxide (ITO) and the like.
This mounting involves temporary and permanent compression-bonding of a component to a panel while providing an anisotropic conductive film (hereinafter referred to as an ACF) between the component and the panel, so as to bond the electrode of the panel and the electrode of the component. The temporary compression-bonding involves softly pressing the component using a thermocompression-bonding head, and the permanent compression-bonding following the temporary compression-bonding involves pressing the temporary compression-bonded component using a thermocompression-bonding head under a pressure and a temperature higher than in the temporal compression-bonding. Then, an amount of relative misalignment (amount of misalignment) of the component from a predetermined mounting position is detected by an inspection apparatus. The detected amount of misalignment is provided as feedback for the next mounting of a component on the panel, and the mounting is performed in which the misalignment is corrected.
An example of the inspection apparatus which detects the amount of component misalignment is one disclosed in Patent Reference 1. With this inspection apparatus, an amount of misalignment is detected as an amount of misalignment of a component mounted on a panel by detecting an amount of misalignment of an alignment mark provided on a panel (transparent substrate) and an alignment mark provided on a component.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-40978